Kimi Monogatari
by Quatre mains
Summary: saixsaku...todo comienza con un cuaderno, en el cual sai dibuja todo lo que le inspira pero,poco a poco eso se acaba,hasta que vio a la haruno, que le causara algo mas que inspiración. 2 cap ARRIBA!
1. Pag 1: Sonrisa

**Kimi Monogatari** – Saisaku – Capitulo 1… Sonrisa

**By:** Darchidori.

segundo saisaku que hago espero que lo disfruten n.n… inspirado en el 3 ED de naruto shippuden :D… 

------------------------------------------------- 

Recuerdos estaban grabados en un pequeño cuaderno que desde hace mucho tiempo empezó a impregnar con muchas imágenes…cada una de ellas eran diferentes, como el traspaso de los días, cambiando con el tiempo.

Por lo mucho que trataba de concentrase para dibujar en un nueva figura, desde hacia varios días que dejo de asimilar alguna linda imagen o algo que pintar… y la razón de su falta de concentración, ni el mismo lo sabia…

Una mañana mientras iban a buscar unos libros que leer y así poder inspirarse para volver a retomar su trabajo…en el camino no había nada fuera de lo común, habían personas caminando, mirando tiendas, charlando con otras personas y hasta niños corriendo con ciertos juguetes…las personas se mostraban muy felices, "la felicidad debe ser algo raro de comprender" pensó, ni el mismo sabia aun el significado de esa palabra, solo podía entender algo, por lo que le dijeron pero nada mas que eso…el casi nunca sintió "felicidad" por algo en su vida, o tal vez olvido lo que se siente.

El camino que tomaba no era muy largo para llegar a la biblioteca de konoha, pero para tratar de aprovechar el hermoso día, se tardaba un poco en llegar hasta que sin darse cuenta se había topado con alguien no esperaba ver…a la pelirosa haruno.

Su relación con ella se había concretado un poco mejor desde la misión en la que fallaron por tratar de traer de vuelta a sasuke, gracias al rubio uzumaki pudo comprender mas lo que significaba el lazo llamado "amistad" y el luchar por gente importante.

La pelirosa estaba parada mirando un árbol con unos cuadernos en los brazos, su mirada estaba clavada en ese hermoso árbol de cerezos que caían al copas de la brisa de la mañana…el pelinegro se quedo mirándola por alguna razón extraña…le parecía curioso ver a alguien como ella viendo aquellas cosas. Algunos minutos pasaron hasta que la pelirosa dejo ese lugar para seguir su caminata, pero a unos metros de aquel árbol, giro a mirarlo de nuevo para evocar una pequeña sonrisa y luego retomar su camino…

No sabia porque, pero por alguna extraña razón esa sonrisa dulce que había mostrado la ojiverde hizo sentir algo especial en el joven pintor…algo confundido y aturdido por lo que acababa de presenciar siguió su camino hasta la biblioteca.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Su mente estaba completamente en blanco, no podía creerlo… que era lo que le ocurría? Aun no había podido dibujar nada, encontró varios libros con muchas ilustraciones pero aun así nada… con un poco de resignación reposo su cabeza encima de uno de los libros que en ese instante miraba con mucho cuidado, a los pocos minutos giro su cabeza algo cansado hacia la ventana al lado suyo y sus ojos apuntaron a un árbol que se encontraba afuera de la biblioteca, era verde y alto…como cualquier otro, no era especial…

-ese árbol me recuerda al anterior…-dijo en voz baja y algo cansado de buscar libros, si ese árbol le había recordado el que estaba observando sakura y esa extraña sonrisa que mostró en aquel momento, fue cuando se puso a reflexionar…- porque…sonrió?

Tenia que haber alguna explicación lógica por el cual sonreír? La gente debe tener una razón por el cual sonreír? el pensaba que si tenia que haberla, no una persona sonríe porque si o no?...

Tiempo después se acomodo despacio en la mesa y tomo uno de sus lápices que tenia guardado en su mochila, tomo aquel libro pequeño con ilustraciones y empezó a mover su mano para poder dibujar algo en el, antes que poder decir "naruto se traga mucho ramen" ya había terminado su boceto. Contento de poder haber dibujado algo tomo sus cosas y los libros para regresar a su casa y luego partir en otra nueva misión con sus compañeros de equipo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-ah!! Ese kakashi-sensei esta retrazado de nuevo!! Ttebayo!-bufo el rubio uzumaki mientras daba vueltas y vueltas por los alrededores molesto por el retrazo de su sensei, la pelirosa haruno también se encontraba allí, al igual que el ojiazul esta ni se quería molestar en el retrazo de su sensei ya que era costumbre ver su tardanza.

-naruto, no te enojes por eso ya sabes que kakashi-sensei es asi y nunca cambiara aunque salga y le regalemos una extra super edición de su icha icha paradise… ¬¬.

-es verdad ttebayo pero es que AAHH ME PONE DE MALAS TTEBAYO!- llamas le salían por los ojos de tanto tener que esperar a su dormilón sensei.

-por todas las veces que este sensei te pone de malas y me paguen seria millonaria sabes T.T- un suspiro de cansancio salio por su boca, hasta que noto que el otro compañero de equipo aun no había llegado.- por cierto…es extraño que sai no llegue temprano, no lo crees naruto?...

-eh?... ahora que lo mencionas tienes razón sakura-chian…esto se me hace demasiado raro.

-si, no le habrá pasado algo?-dijo preocupada.

-el señor puntualidad? Naaa seguro que se quedo dormido o algo, sabes que es un freak para dibujar, a que se quedo dibujando toda la noche y se quedo dormido…

-puede ser… ah!- sin antes poder terminar su frase una nube de humo apareció delante de los dos jóvenes shinobis, era su retrazado sensei peligris, al fin hacia su aparición.

-IO!-dijo con su ojo feliz- buenos dias chicos!

-buenas noches TTEBAYO!- dijo enojado el rubio- porque siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo!! A que seguro estas en el libro de records mundiales con la mayor cantidad de retrazos de llegada para hacer una misión ¬¬…!!

-ejejejeje n.#... sumimasen!! Jeje esque bueno…- ya no sabia que decir ahora, sus escusas llegaron la limite- me quede dormido… jeje pero fue haciendo reportes que me dejo iruka-sensei el día anterior!!

-USSO!!- gritaron ambos shinobis, una gran piedra de la verdad se le cayo por la cabeza de kakashi.

-jejeje… bueno bueno y calmensen ya estoy aca eso es lo que importa o no?- cuestiono.

-pues si pero aun falta alguien…- dijo en tono preocupado.

pero antes de preocuparse lo suficiente el pelinegro anbu había aparecido, esta algo agitado…se le había echo algo tarde al parecer, naruto y sakura lo miraron algo extrañados, no sabían porque se había retrazado así, sin decir nada sonrío como siempre y levanto la mano para disculparse.

-wari, creo que se me hizo demasiado tarde jeje…- trato de disimular su agitación, todos los presentes lo miraron mas raro que antes.

-tarde… en serio me asustas sai…-dijo el rubio kitsune…

-ma, eso ya no importa empecemos con la misión así seguiré leyendo mi icha icha tactics y terminarlo de leer por décimo tercera vez n.#...

-DECIMO TERCERA O.O??!- dijo con mucha sorpresa el ojiazul, el peligris asintió con la cabeza.-dattebayo… eres peor k yo comiendo ramen!

-no, en eso nadie te supero te lo aseguro…jeje bueno empecemos!- mientras kakashi daba las explicaciones sobre la misión del día, sakura se quedo por unos instantes mirando a sai, sin entender aun porque su tardanza…este parecia mas relajado que antes de haber llegado… sus ojos parecían muy atentos a las explicaciones, en cambio los de la ojiverde solo miraban al joven anbu, como perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz conocida logro interrumpirla en su mundo.

-ejem… sakura escuchaste todo lo que dije?...-pregunto algo molesto el peligris.

-ah…eh? EH?..AH si, si escuche todo jeje…

-en serio?? O mejor dicho tiene algo raro sai para que lo mires tanto?

Sin saber el porque la pelirosa se sonrojo de la nada y empezó desesperada a mover sus brazos.

-eh? No, no! Que dices kakashi-sensei jejeje yo…yo! Entendí todo lo que dijiste eso..! jeje- parecía estar muy nerviosa y distraída, naruto la miro sin entender nada y el pelicorto solo hizo lo mismo que el rubio. 

Poco después los 4 shinobis partieron para hacer la misión, no tardaron mucho en realizarla era sobre escoltar una carreta con alimentos hacia otra aldea, el cliente estaba muy inseguro por los recientes asaltos a mercaderes y porque pidió ayuda a konoha, antes de volver a la aldea en el camino decidieron acampar, ya que era casi de noche y el recorrido se había echo muy lento…

Colocaron carpas alrededor de unos árboles y con una técnica de katon kakashi encendió una fogata para cocinar algo de comida, mientras naruto acomodaba las cosas junto con sakura, sai andaba en un punta con un cuaderno en la mano aprovechando el hermoso paisaje del atardecer, desde aquel lugar se podía ver perfectamente…tomo un crayón y empezó a dibujarlo con mucha facilidad…

-que estas dibujando sai?...-se escucho detrás de el, cuando este se giro vio a la pelirosa media agachada para ver lo que estaba haciendo esta vez…

Sin aparentar un poco de nerviosismo se giro quedamente y siguió dibujando.

-el atardecer…-dijo tranquilamente.

-en serio? Waa que hermoso…yo nunca podría hacer algo asi!- estaba muy sorprendida por la hazaña del joven anbu, este no dijo nada.

Los dos se quedaron un rato juntos, sai simplemente trataba de ignorar su presencia mientras terminaba el dibujo, mientras sakura miraba con mucho cariño el retrato que estaba terminando, hasta que el sol por fin se escondió…sai decidió dejarlo.

-creo que lo seguire después…

-si, el sol se oculto… sera mejor ir con los demás-dijo con algo de ánimos la ojiverde.

-es verdad…-tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia donde estaban el rubio y el sensei, mientras la pelirosa se quedo mirando un rato mas el paisaje, que a pesar de ser oscuro se podian ver algunas estrellas en el cielo…

-kire… no sabia que fueran tan hermoso…-sonrío con calidez y se sentó un rato en el lugar donde estaba antes sentado sai, allí pudo notar que sai se había olvidado un cuaderno pequeño…

-are?... esto es de sai…parece que se lo olvido…-lo tomo con sus dos manos y empezó a mirarlo por dentro…habían muchos dibujos diferentes al anterior libro que llevaba consigo el cual tenia dibujos de el y su hermano…los dibujos eran muy bonitos,siguió viéndolo hasta que encontró varias paginas en blanco…

-desde acá no hay mas dibujos, que raro…-y siguió viendo hasta que se adelanto hasta donde estaba el señalador del libro y al abrir en esa pagina se quedo pasmada. En el primer instante no entendió que hacia eso ahí, un leve sonrojo surco por sus mejillas sonrosadas…sin mas que pensar agarro el libro y se levanto de su lugar llendo algo lento para donde estaban los demás.

Allí se encontraba justamente la imagen de ella sonriendo esa mañana…

**Continuara…**

----------------------------------------------------

mmh xD salio espantoso lo se!! Kya TT soy mala para esta pareja iwal espero que al menos alguna opinión me dejen u.u!! mua!! Es hora de partir aioz!! Y gracias por leer el fic n.n

atte

**Darkchidori**


	2. Pag 2: Lagrima?

**Kimi Monogatari**. Capitulo 2 – _Lagrima?_

_By Darkchidori _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

_muxas gracias por sus lindos reviews n.n, he aquí la segunda entrega (o segundo capitulo como quieran decirlo ustedes)…espero que les guste y bueno desde aquí empieza el suspenso creo… espero seguir contando con su apoyo!!! Hasta pronto!_

**Nota:** _no lo aclaro nunca pero desde ahora lo hare…los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, solamente al grandioso Masashi Kishi-sensei!! Quien es el que pone de todo para seguir adelante con la serie, yo solo me entretengo con sus personajes para mis fics…nada mas xD…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus pasos eran lentos, y a la vez algo inseguros…sus mejillas seguían de un color sonrosado algo intenso, sus ojos trataban de estar calmados por lo que habían acabado de captar…en su pecho sentía algunas inquietudes, no sabia ni ella misma lo que le pasaba.

Cuando llego a donde estaban sus compañeros de equipo y su sensei, trato lo mejor posible de comportarse "normal", pero no le iba a resultar muy fácil, por la presencia de aquel que había provocado tal sensación de "_inquietud_".

-Sakura-chan…te paso algo?...- palabras de cierto rubio de ojos azules, sacaron de inmediato a la pelirosada de sus pensamientos provocando un enorme escalosfrios recorrer toda su espalda…el rubio le parecía aun mas extraño por su comportamiento…- te comportas muy raro ttebayo…paso algo malo?-insinuaba preocupado.

-eh?...no para nada naruto, jeje por que lo preguntas?- estaba un poquito nerviosa, no sabia como aparentar que no ocurría nada, ahora el rubio dudaba aun mas…

-…pues como estas de nerviosa y por…-señalo una parte de la ojiverde, esta se puso mas tensa aun…-como ocultas tus dos manos atrás tuyo…ttebayo.

-…

Un silencio profundo inundo de inmediato el lugar, una gota de sudor bajaba lentamente por la frente de la haruno…mientras era observado por el rubio y el pelinegro que seguía la conversación de ambos…

-…acaso guardas algo ahí atrás?...-una sonrisa picarona salían de los labios del kitzune uzumaki, la haruno trataba de ignorarlo sin decir nada hasta que…una sonrisa se poso por sus labios…-dattebayo?

-bueno, naruto…porque no mejor dejas de ser tan metido con los demás y te preocupas mas por ti mismo…?- la sonrisa parecía casi normal para sai, pero para naruto era mas bien una sonrisa de "_deja de preguntar y no recibirás un golpe_"…cosa que hizo sentir al rubio un terrible viento frió pasar por su espalda…- ENTENDISTES…o no, lo que trato de decirte?...- el ojiazul solo respondió con la cabeza con un si…-bueno, me alegro que lo hayas entendido...n.n

poco tiempo después, su sensei había vuelto.

-bueno, ya es hora de ir a dormir…-había regresado kakashi-sensei de haber tomado agua, los 3 chicos lo miraron.

-al fin llegas kakashi sensei…

-es cierto, es que acaso tardas hasta en ir a tomar agua… ¬¬??dattebayo

-…- solo miraba normalmente al sensei.

-bueno… es que ni aquí puedo tener tranquilidad o.ò!?- los 3 señalaron con sus cabezas un "no, porque ya no te respetamos"…una gota cayo por la cabeza del peligris resignado…-coof! bueno, mañana hay que levantarse temprano para entregar el reporte a tsunade.sama…así que…-miro a los 3 chicos y cerrando su ojito feliz dijo lo siguiente- lamentablemente alguien tendrá que hacer vigilancia por esta noche, luego cambiaremos de turno…y yo ejem… como estoy algo cansadito…- la mirada de los 3 se había tornado siniestra cuando dijo, pero aun así kakashi prosiguió (n/a: sensei aprovechador…)

-no estoy de acuerdo con que nos quedemos nosotros!.-dijo naruto agobiado

-si, es cierto sensei ¬¬…-prosiguió sakura con la misma cara de naruto.

-…siento decirlo kakashi-san pero opino igual que ellos…-hasta el mismo sai estaba de acuerdo con naruto y sakura!...kakashi era perro muerto, todos en contra suyo…hasta que se le ocurrió algo para arreglar este asunto.

-hai,hai bueno porque mejor no lo arreglamos con un simple…juego?- la palabra "juego" fue la mas recalcada por el jounnin, interesados en la propuesta los 3 ninjas decidieron jugarlo, sabiendo que kakashi trataría de hacer lo posible para no quedar el vigilando (n/a: sensei vago…¬¬ coof cooof!).

El juego era muy simple…habían varios palitos, uno de los 4 debería sacar el mas corto para quedarse a vigilar y luego cambiar con otro, hasta que amanezca… de a uno empezaron a sacar los palitos… a los pocos minutos sakura y kakashi ya habían sido los primeros en zafar en quedarse a vigilar, solo habían quedado naruto y sai…

-demonios porque tenemos que quedar tu y yo en esto ¬¬!!!..grrr- aun le molestaba tener que pelear con sai por cosas comunes como esta. sai ya había dejado de molestarlo tanto…pero, en vez de mostrar una de sus ya famosas "sonrisas falsas", este mostraba seriedad al máximo, como si el maldito palito dependiera de su vida…

-serán…cosas del destino naruto-kun…-dijo sai sin nerviosismo, cosa que aumento los nervios del otro.

-temee… saca el palito ¬¬!- sus dientes rechinaban muy fuertes, era la primera vez que se sentía tan nervioso por algo, por un estupido juego…

Luego de 2 minutos de "pequeñas peleas verbales" entre ambos chicos, sai decidió sacar el ultimo palito…naruto estaba muy nervioso, todo pasaba a cámara lenta, muy leenta (n/a: me gustaria verlo eso xD)…aumentando el suspenso, hasta los propios sakura y kakashi estaban expectantes a lo que pasaría…

Justo cuando saco el palito todos se quedaron mudos por 5 segundos…sai había sacado el palito mas corto…

-a-ah…-no podía creerlo, el ojiazul había ganado?...- LO LOGREEE!!-grito emocionado…el pelinegro no dijo nada.

-ta-TARADO!...-el rubio sintió como la pelirosada le agarraba del cuello de su chándal para dejar de que se comportara asi.- COMPORTARTE QUIERES!... ¬¬ no ves que sai tiene que vigilar idiota!...a nadie nos da gusto tener que hacerlo…

-da-dattebayo…gommen sakura-chian…etto sai- ahora el rubio era el que trataba de disculparse con su compañero, este solo miraba a su mano…donde tenia el palito mas corto.-si quieres puedo quedarme yo en tu lugar sai, po-porque aun tengo muchas energías ttebayo!!-se sentía orgulloso por eso.

-…-no dijo nada este solamente se levanto de su lugar y dio algunos pasos a un costado, naruto y sakura se habían quedado mirándolo sin saber nada…hasta que giro su cabeza y dijo.-…no importa, gracias pero…prefiero vigilar yo…- una sonrisa falsa se formo en sus labios.

Otra vez era lo mismo… el pelinegro se alejaba de tener contacto con los otro dos... a pesar que el tiempo paso, y su relación con naruto y sakura era mas confiable, había algo que le hacia sentir incomodo a sai…no sabia el porque ni tampoco como…pero pensaba que no debería estar con ellos dos en este momento…

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Acaso era malo estar con ellos?...o talvez, aun seguía siendo una molestia para ellos?… no lo sabia…y era algo que desde hace mucho que se preguntaba…sus pensamientos divagaban mientras miraba tranquilamente al cielo estrellado…

En un costado estaban acostados naruto y sakura…mientras que kakashi se recostó en un árbol como ya era de costumbre. alguien de esa parte no pudo conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera se sentía cómoda en el lugar donde le tocaba dormir…por lo que se giro y quedo mirando boca arriba…trato de tranquilizarse mirando al cielo oscuro…

_"...porque habrá echo eso…?"_ se pregunto, seguía en duda sobre aquel dibujo que encontró dentro de ese cuaderno_…"…lo hizo por algo especial"_ con pensar eso se sonrojo un poco_."…o solo lo hizo por dibujar…?"…_aun no entendía porque, algo confundida se giro para ver donde estaba sai…que justamente estaba de perfil mirando hacia arriba con tranquilidad…

_"sai…cambiaste mucho, ya no eres como antes… aun asi" _

poco a poco su visión se fue haciendo mas y mas negra, sus parpados quería cerrarse, estaba muy cansada y antes de cerrar sus ojos por completo la figura de sai se había girado hacia donde estaba ella…llegando a mirar por ultimo sus ojos negros…pensando… 

_"porque…no me atrevo a acercarme a ti?..." _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Unos pasos se sentían aproximarse, cada vez era mas y mas fuertes…tanto de poco a poco fue despertándola, la pelirosa se levanto de a poco…y con lo único que pudo encontrarse fue con un sitio completamente oscuro…

_"..que…que es este lugar?"_ dijo.

No había completamente nada, era un mundo completamente oscuro…solo había una luz… justo donde ella estaba sentada, despacio fue levantándose del piso y trato de mirar para todos lados…no había nada…

_**"Tap, Tap**_"…ruido de pasos.

_"…y ese ruido?..."_

Estaba confundida, no sabia de donde provenían aquellos sonidos de pasos…empezó a caminar, guiada por la luz encima suyo por varios minutos pero solo había mas y mas oscuridad…

Cansada de caminar se detuvo un momento…  
**  
"Tap, Tap, Tap…"** cada vez eran mas cercanos y fuertes, tanto que ponían muy nerviosa a la haruno…

_"Pero, porque no apareces! Si estas ahí aparece ya porfavor!"…_sus gritos hacían eco… por unos minutos quedos todo en silencio hasta que una silueta aparecío

Atrás de ella…

_"…parece que aun no desistes verdad?..."_ esa voz era muy conocida para ella….al reconocerla solo pudo girarse y ver por fin cara a cara a esa silueta.

_"…t-tu..?..."_dijo sorprendida al reconocerlo…  
_  
"…parece que aun no me olvidas, verdad?..."_una leve sonrisa se hacia presente en su rostro palido

_"…Sa-sasuke-kun?...eres…tu? pero…si se supone que…"_ había quedado casi estática por la sorpresa, aquella persona que había buscado todo este tiempo junto a naruto, estaba tranquilamente enfrente de ella como si nada…con la ropa que antiguamente usaba, la remera color azul marino y ese pantalón corto…aun no lo podía creer…

_"… se supone que yo estoy con orochimaru, verdad?..."_ sonrió de forma normal, superior y sarcásticamente, como siempre…sakura aun no podía captar bien lo que pasaba allí…_"pues…claro que lo estoy…esto solo es, como podría decirlo…un universo paralelo…o "…_señalo la oscuridad._" un simple sueño…" _

"su-sueño…? Este lugar?...". Era de esperarse, nunca había visto tal lugar…

"Exacto… un sueño, por eso lo que ves delante de ti es solo" miro los ojos de la haruno, esta seguía aun desconcertada…" _una ilusión de tu corazón…y no el verdadero sasuke uchiha" _

"…ilusión de mi corazón…". Poco a poco entendía el porque sasuke era el único que estaba delante de ella, ahora entendía que aun pasado el tiempo…ella deseaba verlo desde lo mas profundo de su corazón…este sueño lo comprobaba todo pero…"_ si es asi…que significa esta oscuridad??" _

"…"- había quedado en silencio mirando hacia un costado… 

_"responde por favor sasuke-kun...! yo…!"- _antes de decir las siguiente palabras el pelinegro sonrio y volvio a repetir aquellas palabras, esas ultimas palabras que le había dicho antes de partír...

_"…gracias…"-_se giro dejando a la ojiverde con sus palabras, poco a poco mientras hablaba.-_"...pero.."-_ empezaba a dar pasos fuera de esa luz que iluminaba a la chica, alejándose mas y mas de ella quedando en la completa oscuridad…-_"…ya es demasiado tarde…y lo sabes sakura…" _

"…eso no es cierto!! Sasuke-kun!! Yo y naruto ansiamos que tu regreses por eso, no te valla otra vez allí!!! "…poco a poco la espalda de sasuke se hacia cada vez menos visible por lo que sakura empezó a corre para alcanzarlo… ignorando sus gritos de desesperación…solo seguía caminando…

_" sasuke-kun yo te!!..."_

antes de poder alcanzarlo…el pelinegro se voltio a verla por ultima vez… y lo que se encontro la ojiverde no fue otra cosa que el rostro de su otro compañero, sai…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

una lagrima rodó por su mejilla sonrosada, sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par…tratando de asimilar si era un sueño o ya estaba despierta, al lado suyo noto que la fogata estaba apagada y las carpas tendidas…ya sus compañeros estaban empacando para irse mientras ella seguía aun recostada…

-…fue de verdad, solo un sueño…"- susurro mientras se levantaba y con una de sus manos secaba esa lagrima que había rodado por su mejilla.

Algo nuevo estaba a punto de ocurrir , de eso no cabía la menor duda…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

snif T.T termine con el cap, kedo horrible ¬¬ lo se!! Demonios no se que hacer la verdad… espero que lo lean y me dejen su opinión, si exagere con lo xD del jueguito de palito, perdón!! kya TT soe mala para esta clase de fics ;-;!!

solo queria dar las gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer este fic y damer animos n.n… no tengo tiempo para responder reviews, solo doy gracias a esas personitas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar su reviews (MUCHAS GRACIAS!)

pronto actualizare mas temprano, porque ando en vacaciones :D!!

bueno si no los veo, **FELIZ NOCHE BUENA Y NAVIDAD PARA TODOS**:3…es muy probable que no actualize ya me veo, yo actualizando xD!! Sera el fin del mundo

saludos a todos los que me conocen! Y happy holydays para todos!!! Jeje

atte

**Darkchidori**


End file.
